


The eyes in my dreams

by thephamillybuissnes



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, High-key depressing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Poor Thomas, Short but sad, Why am I only good at writing sad stuff, newt is dead, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephamillybuissnes/pseuds/thephamillybuissnes
Summary: A month After newts death to the day, Thomas couldn't keep going anymore. Newts eyes haunted him. He couldn't take it anymore. Minho finds this on the table the next morning.





	The eyes in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three am on a school night. It's short af I know. I had newtmas feels so I decided to write them down. Be nice, leave feedback, tell me what you think, just don't be a dick

   His eyes, the eyes I feel in love with.the eyes that I saw in my best dreams. those aren't his eyes anymore. His eyes are the tear filled and fear stricken globes I stared into while he begged me to pull the trigger. those are the eyes that haunt me whenever I close my eyes.  
         _"You could have saved me Thomas, you could have gotten that cure. I thought you loved me. Forever and always remember. Thomas why didn't you just save me. I loved you so much and you gave in and killed me. You killed me Thomas_." It's always the same dream. Has been since that night.  
        Im back in the maze, it's just me. From the looks of it it was the night the doors didn't close. Then newt is behind me. Each word he says punctuated with a punch. I never fight back. I can't.   
        He's right. I killed him, I put that damn gun to his head and I looked into his eyes as I pulled the trigger.  
      If you find this, that means I got what me and newt always wanted. To spend forever and always side by side. This was the only way for me to make that dream come true. Im sorry. I know you guys can go on without me. Just know that im finally happy. For the first time in years im happy. Me and newt are happy.   
                                             
                                         Thomas

        Minho cried as he read the letter neatly placed on the table. He always knew they were in love, from the first day Minho could see it. The glances when the other wasn't looking. The instant smile when they where next to each other. They never got around to actually telling each other, but they both knew.

      The runner neatly folded the paper and set it down, thinking of the two friends he'd lost in such a short time.

      "Im gonna miss you shank. I already miss newt. But at least now you two can finally be together without anything getting in your way." Minho wispered to the sky and smiled, knowing they are happy for the first time since it all started.

 

 

 

 


End file.
